Girl Friend
by fluffybluff
Summary: A morning where Kaoru realised that Kenshin, her little girly friend, was not that girly. EDITED.


Disclaimer: standard

A/N: Some scribbling I did before going to sleep… Enjoy and review please!! (I'd love reviews with constructive criticism and appreciation, not flames, thank you very much o) And I edit it, some parts are pissing me off... :P the critics I got from my comments made me realize that some parts are redundant. Thus, here comes the new story :D

Girl Friend

Kaoru tried so hard to open her eyes. She slowly sat up; she knew sudden movement would cause her a terrible headache. Her head was not dizzy, even though she couldn't exactly remember what happen last night. She looked around; the room was quite big filled with a king size bed, a TV, a rather big cupboard and a small couch, all in dark wood colour. Not far from her, on a working desk, Kenshin sat there with his glasses, doing some stuff in front of the computer. Beside him there were few empty cups of coffee. He realised that she had woken up, so he looked at her and smiled. Kaoru frowned.

"What am I doing here in your room, Kenshin?" Kenshin chuckled.

"You don't remember? Last night you were drunk and you called me to pick you up from this bar. I couldn't find your apartment key so I decided to take you home." he explained. Kaoru yawned.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you? That bastard left me." said Kaoru lightly.

"Oh? That Shinjou guy?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru looked at him, confused.

"Shinjou? That was three months ago. The newest bastard I had, his name is Haruki." Kenshin stared at her.

"So fast?? Where was I when you flew from Shinjou to Haruki?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru laughed.

"No worries, you don't have to know anyone until I really send you a wedding invitation. All I need to get rid of these guys from my thought and move on is one night with drinks."

"They're that unmemorable??" asked Kenshin again. Kaoru shrugged.

"Well, I'm always attracted to these guys because they look so…. Masculine… Then I realised that all of them are the same, a bunch of idiotic testosterones. I don't know why I kept on getting into this 'masculinity' trap. Have you ever felt the same Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin frowned.

"I don't know, coz I don't think I need someone masculine."

"Eh? But manly guys could make you feel safe." said Kaoru. Kenshin sighed.

"I don't need them because I'm a guy. And I'm not gay, I like girls." said Kenshin. Kaoru looked at him and grin.

"Yeah, you're a guy. Sometimes I forgot. Anyway Kenshin, can you get me a glass of water? I feel so dry."

"You want some aspirin as well?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru shook her head and Kenshin disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Here." Kenshin gave it to Kaoru. Kaoru drank it. Kenshin looked around sighed. "I'm so tired, I've been doing this IT project since last night but I'm not sure whether I can finish it on time. I should've given it to someone else. They offer me good money, that's why I took it. Now I'm so tired…" said Kenshin while stretching. He gathered his arm together and stretched them up to the air.

_Huh?_ Kaoru blinked. Was she still drunk? She looked at Kenshin, which at that time only covered with thin, rather tight and shabby white undershirt and comfortable pants. She stared at his back. It couldn't be…

Muscle??

Kaoru frowned. Kenshin has muscles? Wait, not only on his back, but also his arms.

"Kenshin, what is that round thing on your hand?" asked Kaoru stupidly. Kenshin frowned.

"Which round thing?" asked Kenshin, confused. Kaoru pointed his arm.

"There, it shows more when you bend it." Kenshin bended his left arm and look.

"Kaoru, it's just muscle." Kenshin stated the obvious while looking at her weirdly. Kaoru blushed. She always thought that Kenshin was skinny and fragile, without muscle or anything.

"You're right. Sorry." she looked away. Kenshin chuckled and stood up. He went to his wardrobe and took out a t shirt and a boxer.

"Here, if you want to change, because I think your clothes would be uncomfortable. I'll go and brush my teeth." said Kenshin, looking at Kaoru's halter dress. Kaoru smiled.

"Alright." Kenshin disappeared into his bathroom and Kaoru quickly took off her dress and changed into Kenshin's t shirt and boxer. Kaoru stood up and looked at her reflection in a small mirror Kenshin has. The T shirt was too baggy and the boxer was too loose for him. From her waist, the boxer slide, stopped and settled itself on her lower hip. Kaoru frowned. Wasn't Kenshin supposed to be a small guy? She always thought that Kenshin was the same size as her. She heard the sound of Kenshin gargling and decided to come into the bathroom to see whether he had finished using the bathroom or not.

Kenshin stood up, putting on some shaving foam onto his face and took out the razor. He heard Kaoru opened the door slowly, so he looked at her and tried to smile. Kaoru looked at him curiously when he started to shave.

"Huh, you're shaving as well?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmmm." Kenshin stopped and nodded a bit. Kaoru was amazed. kenshin finished shaving and put on some after shave. Kaoru inhaled and smell the masculine scent from the after shave.

"Kenshin, I want to pee." said Kaoru. kenshin nodded.

"Sure. I'm done now." Kenshin came out and closed the bathroom door. Kaoru looked around. Shaving razor… after shave… Cotton buds… Kaoru took Kenshin's shampoo bottle and read the 'for men' part to herself. There were also shower gel and face wash for men. Kaoru looked around the basin and found a small drawer there. She opened it with a curious face.

"Not bad." Kaoru muttered to herself while she examined an almost empty bottle of spray deodorant. She also found an almost full Armani for men perfume. Kaoru smiled. He only used it on special occasions.

Then her eyes caught something unexpected. A box of condom. Kaoru frowned. She took it and examined it. There were only two condoms left. Kaoru gulped.

Kenshin got laid?

For her and her girl friends, Kenshin was, if not a girl, an asexual, genderless person. Kaoru thought Kenshin had no gender, he didn't want sex, and he's a good girl (if not genderless) friend. So all this time he invited women and had sex with them, in this room?

kaoru shivered. For the first time she started to realise that Kenshin _might_ have sex appeal. No, not to her though. She liked masculine guys, remember? Tall guys with muscle and perfectly carved jaw line.

She closed the drawer and peed and came out from the bathroom. Kenshin wasn't there, but the smell of pancake called her. She went to the kitchen to find Kenshin there, cooking. She sighed happily. He's still the girly (if not genderless) friend she knew, who would cook amazing food and brew amazing coffee.

"Kenshin, can I help you?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin smiled.

"Sure, can you open the honey bottle for me?" asked Kenshin while tossing the last pancake to her dish. Kaoru took the honey bottle and tried to open it, at one point she pressed too hard and the honey squirted out and landed on Kenshin's t shirt.

"Damnit! Kenshin so sorry!!" Kaoru took the napkin and tried to clean it up. Kenshin chuckled.

"It's ok. It's my fault I don't wear an apron." Kenshin took off his shirt. Kaoru's eyes almost popped out.

No… This was not the Kenshin she knew. The Kenshin she knew was supposed to be feminine and weak. This wasn't right. He didn't meant to be hot. Kaoru's eyes travelled to Kenshin's body.

What's with all the lines? There was a big visible line that went trough his stomach, with other less visible horizontal lines on his stomach. His chest was very well toned as well. Kaoru gulped. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to a short, weak guy like Kenshin. Then again, compared to her, Kenshin was way taller. He had muscle, and manly smell. Maybe she had to stop looking and stop smelling now, or else she would never see him the same way again.

The problem was, his figure was too nice to ignore, and his scent was too good for her to stop smelling. He was good looking as well. Kaoru stood there like an idiot, trying to say something.

"Is that six packs??" asked Kaoru.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked at her weirdly. Kaoru stepped back and her hand accidentally hit a glass. Kenshin caught the glass and grinned to her.

"One messy morning, huh?" Kaoru blushed. Kenshin now was closer than before. She could even feel his body heat. Unconsciously she touched his stomach. It was hard and flat, with muscle.

"Uh, why is your body full of muscle?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin shrugged.

"I work out sometimes. And I do Kendo a lot. But it's not like I have tons of muscle like Arnold Schwarzenegger or something. Not with my height." said Kenshin.

"I've never realised that you actually have muscles like those guys in TV." said Kaoru innocently. Kenshin laughed.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Maybe because I don't expect you to be a…" Kaoru stared at him. "…you know, a guy." Kenshin chuckled.

"Do you even know that I had a girlfriend?" asked Kenshin while holding his laugh.

"Girlfriend?" asked Kaoru, surprised.

"Yeah, we broke up three weeks ago." Kaoru looked at him, worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kenshin chuckled.

"Oh don't be, it was kind of a casual relationship. She met another guy and dumped me. Actually the saddest thing in my life is that the girl I want to be with the most don't even realise that I'm actually a guy." Kenshin winked at her playfully. Kaoru's eyes got bigger as she stared at Kenshin.

"Uh… Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you... um... have muscle and all... you know, like a guy... you have to explain to the girl why... do you think you're not just another Shinjou..." mumbled Kaoru. Kenshin looked at her and smiled. It was a serious smile, not like his usual grin. Kaoru's heart beat a little faster.

"Well, because I can make you breakfast in bed and, if I'm not busy, cook and eat lunch with you after..."

"After?" Kenshin sighed and pushed her to the sofa, and started kissing her passionately. A kiss she couldn't resist.

When he started to kiss her neck, Kaoru could see the bathroom door.

She smirked, knowing somewhere there lies two fresh packs of condom in the darkness.


End file.
